Rogues
Hello! This is a fictional story that I'll be basing off of the travels of my AJ ocs. I hope you like it! 1 Wolfy growled at the slop that was supposed to be her "dinner". She did this every night, with the hope that her humans would one day realize that she didn't like her food, and that they should immediately drop everything they were currently doing and get her some real ''dinner. Unfortunately, her humans were too dumb to even look up and notice her. So, she instead had to just deal with the slimy texture, that 'awful 'stench, that taste that just wanted to make you hurl, and...well, I think you get the picture. Wolfy glanced up at the door across from her little room, wondering if her owners had heard her this time. She guessed they hadn't, since the door remained closed. Sighing, she settled down, poked her muzzle into the bowl, and tried to eat as much as she could without making a mess on the carpet. She gagged on her third bite and had to spit it out into the bowl. She then turned and padded towards her cat flap. Sliding through it, she made a quick dash for her fence and managed to make the jump the second time. Sitting down, she stared out at the woods that separated her neighborhood from the wilderness. There was a river that flowed through the thickest part of those woods and then widened out and dropped off a cliff as a roaring waterfall. She knew this because her friend Leslie had run off into those woods for a few weeks, then showed back up in Wolfy's garden. Leslie'd told her a bunch of stories about beautiful landscapes and terrifying, feral cats that could tear your throat out and eat it for lunch. Wolfy didn't believe a word of it at first. "That's completely nuts!" She'd repeatedly tell Leslie that he was just hallucinating from starvation, and he'd always argue with her for hours about his experiences. One day, though, Wolfy saw something that changed her mind about Leslie's tales forever. She was sitting on her fence, in the exact spot she sat now, when a twisted screech reached her ears. She remembered running towards the sound until she stumbled into a fight. There were three large, battle-scarred cats looming over a smaller, darker shape. Wolfy had immediately recognized the small shape as her best friend. She'd yowled at the cats to leave him alone, and they told her to get lost;that it wasn't her battle. Wolfy did 'not '''like to be bossed around, and she was about to jump at one of them, when the sound of massive feet distracted her. It seemed like one moment, there were the four of them, and then..there were humans. Lots of humans. The three fighters turned and bounded away, and Wolfy rushed towards Leslie. He was losing a lot of blood from his throat, and two of his claws had been torn from his paws. She remembered every word Leslie had told her.."Wolfy, listen to me. You have to follow your heart. Never be someone you're not..Because one day, you may..you may regret it." Leslie had apparently been holding on until Wolfy got to him, so he could talk to her one last time. After he finished his sentence, his eyes had glazed over, and he let his last breath flow from his ravaged throat. Wolfy had remained strangely calm throughout that last bit, which confused her almost more than Leslie's words. Almost.. That was seven moons ago, though. Back in the present, Wolfy was still looking at the woods, deep in thought, when she saw a flash of movement below her. She hopped off of her fence, looking around. "Hello? Who's there?" She called this out a few times, before shrugging and turning back towards her fence. She heard a twig snap. She whirled around and was met with the burning pain of a claw being slashed across her face. She screeched as she was shoved to the ground. She rolled over and opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of bright yellow eyes and a dark, furry face. She saw his dark paw lift into the air, plunge down towards the side of her neck-and everything went black.